the_shadow_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Schools of Davahaya
The Rite of the Sepetheya / The Rite of Tarë The Rite of the Sepetheya / The Rite of Tarë is a common branch that claims to be the doctrine of the first of the Seven Saints. The Sepetheya dictates that mortals do not have souls and either receive souls at the moment of their death, or are denied one and perish forever. Salvation is found through knowledge of one’s state and living a life of self-denial that would please the Godhead. This rite forbids violence that results in death as it may destroy the body before the sacred knowledge. Sacred Numbers: 7, 77, 70 The Rite of Katharaya The Rite of Katharaya is a popular branch of Davahaya that holds to the doctrine that man has a physical body and man a spiritual self who is an aspect of the godhead. But these beings are separated by the mortal body’s finite nature. At the moment of accepting the sacrament of perfection, you are reunited with your spiritual, perfect self and must live accordingly. The Kathara place a great emphasis on the hatred of the physical world and the existence of saints, who achieve enlightenment. These saints can be prayed to for miracles and guidance. They came to believe that the Demiurge is a fallen higher emanation of god who took physical form. Sacred Numbers: 3, 10 The Rite of Nosaiya The Rite of Nosaiya is a mystical branch of the Davahaya movement, and remains as a reflection of ancient Ossien religions. Nosaiya is a loose set of beliefs held by practitioners of the deep magics. Nosaiya holds that the Godhead is both male and female, and from this, the male and female aspects of God emanate into the aspects of the godhead. These aspects have names and can be called upon to grant the Sight or a magic divination that allows them to see into the past, the present, and the future and grant them protection and the ability to wield their power. The knowledge of these names is power and those who have this knowledge may achieve salvation. Sacred Numbers: 2, 365 The Rite of Crespienaya The Rite of Crespienaya is the branch of the movement that the Ancient Laurë embraced, which dictated that the Ecclesia is the subject of the monarch. To Crespienayanë, all men have souls and these souls are emanations of the godhead. The soul and the mind are separated by the mortal body’s imperfection. The belief in the Crespian view eventually developed that you could become one with your soul by enlightenment or by purging yourself of your flaws within your lifetime. The lower castes are lesser emanations who are more akin to the Demiurge than the godhead with the casteless having no soul. Sacred Numbers: 9, 111 The Rite of the Paladins The Rite of the Paladins is the branch that spawned from the Paladins of Valen which is devoted to the martial protection of all faithful Dahayanë. The Paladin Orders believe that all adherents of the Davahaya go through a process of reaching enlightenment and reunification with their body and souls. They believe that the Demiurge is in an eternal conflict with the Godhead and the followers of the Dava and that Pagans, Heretics, and other imposters. The practicers of this rite spend their entire lives in study and practice of this rite through the medium of the Codes. The rite of the Paladins dictates that the Paladins must obey the clan leader first, the Ecclesia second, and the Reya in all other matters. Sacred Numbers: 10